Oblivion
by BeccabooO1O
Summary: Sam left her sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at a blank spot on the wall. He walked through the hallways and joined Dean in the kitchen, where the older Winchester was grabbing a bottle of beer. kind-of-sort-of-but-not-technically sister!fic; Dean centric; triggers of mild depression


_**Title** **:** Oblivion_

 _ **Words** **:** 1371 words_

 _ **Warnings** **:** Depression (which I don't know much about but I hope what I have will suffice)_

 _ **Summary** **:** Reader suffers from depression but won't open up about it. Sam doesn't really understand why she won't talk and leaves. Dean stays and comforts her. (Deviates from the original request a little bit)_

 _ **AN** **:** I know that I should be working on Tip Jars but I've been de-stressing from all the AP testing I've had to take this week, and what better way than to finally get back to answering prompts as best as I can, right? So here's a nice kind-of-sort-of-but-not-technically sister!fic for all my lovelies. My inspiration for this piece is  'Oblivion' by Bastille - seriously, you all need to check it out. Speaking of checking out, you can read the note at the bottom for more information about what I'm doing and my evil plans for world domination._

 _ **Disclaimer** **:** I don't own Supernatural_

* * *

 **Oblivion**

Sam left her sitting on the edge of her bed, staring at a blank spot on the wall. He walked through the hallways and joined Dean in the kitchen, where the older Winchester was grabbing a bottle of beer.

"She won't talk." Sam reported, slightly irritated with her unresponsiveness just a little while ago.

Dean looked over at him after popping the bottle cap off and taking a swig. "Your point?"

"She needs to talk about it." Sam made his way to the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of water. "It's not good to keep things bottled up inside." He twisted the cap off and leaned against the counter.

"Because we're such great examples of that." Dean quipped, rolling his eyes. "She just needs time." He took another sip.

"How much more time, though?" Sam argued.

"As much time as she needs." The older brother said, finality in his voice.

He heard Sam huff in frustration and then head for the foyer, saying something about restocking on salt and food. Dean wasn't really paying attention.

He slowly finished his drink and stood there, not knowing what exactly he should do. He could give her space. Or he could confront her, hoping that she'd open up to him.

He'd compromise.

Dean started to make his way down the hallway, towards her room.

She was depressed - both he and Sammy knew enough to see the signs. And boy was she showing. He remembered how scared she looked when they found her in the basement of her house, watching in horror as the demon murdered her parents - who happened to be former hunters. The son of a bitch was nearing her, her parent's blood dripping from his knife, when the brothers finally gusted the door down and charged in. Sam went for the demon, effectively sending it back to hell, and Dean ran to her, untying the rope binding her hands together and cutting the other restraints around her ankles and mouth.

Her gaze had been so intense that he felt a wave a fear rise up in him - just by looking at her. She clutched at his arms, like a child would clutch a stairway railing, and wouldn't let go of him - even when he tried to get up from the awkward kneeling position. The teenager was still packed into his side as they left the house and whimpered when she had to sit in the back seat of the Impala.

She never talked about that night - not while they were questioning her about it or after, when the brothers offered her to stay with them.

It's not like Dean could blame her, though. She had lost her whole family that night. Her previously peaceful life was now in chaos. And Dean felt responsible for her - as if she was his own flesh and blood.

He knew that it was going to be hard for her to let go of the past, but he also knew that she was strong and that she could do it. It would probably also help that he and Sammy would be there with her every step of the way.

With that in mind, Dean slowly opened the door to her bedroom. He peaked in and watched to see how she would react - which she didn't. She was facing away from the door and didn't do anything when he announced his presence.

He slowly walked in anyways, unsure of what to do for a moment before deciding to join her. She sat down next to her on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to say something.

She didn't.

Dean had a feeling this would happen. So he just sat there, not trying to stir her into reaction, but to support her if she needed anything.

It's one of the things he wished someone would have done for him when he was her age.

He remembered what it was like to feel the whole world not just resting on his shoulders, but crushing him to the point where he felt like he couldn't breathe. He remembered wanting - _craving_ \- someone to stay by his side and tell him that everything was going to be alright, that the world kept spinning and that it would - no matter how hard things became for him. He remembered wishing for someone to ask him what was wrong and really meant to stick around to hear him - really wanted to hear him divulge his deepest secrets, the things that had slowly start to transfigure him into a ghost of what he should have been.

But no one was really there for him.

And no one would.

And Dean didn't want to her to feel the way he did.

So he'd wait. Wait until she felt like she could speak. It's what he did for Sammy when they were younger and it worked back then.

Minutes passed that felt like hours. But he'd wait for her.

He soon felt a weight lean against him. Dean turned his head slightly to the left to find her head resting on his shoulder. He in turn wrapped his left arm around her waist, letting her gravitate closer to his side.

It was progress. And he was relieved for it.

The two stayed like that. How long, Dean had no idea. But it was quiet and it was calm and it was something he thought they both needed.

"I miss them." Her small voice broke the silence.

Dean just hugged her tighter, knowing exactly what she meant.

* * *

 _ **AN** : Whew! That went by quickly. I'm going to try to start getting these done soon, to be honest with you guys. Even if it only takes me about two hours to write - like this one. So I hoped that you liked it and that you stick around for more fun times, because they are in fact ahead._

 _So, I've written a couple pieces for the Teen Wolf fandom, but I haven't published anything yet. So of those of you who watch the show or are in the fandom, or both - do you think I should publish them or not?_

 _Also, I've become obsessed with another television show gracing the CW channel - The 100. It is so so so so so good. Seriously, if you're not watching it already, then you really should. It just finished it's second season not too long ago and it is just so good! It's intense and dark and suspenseful and everything I want in a post-nuclear war set-up. The characters are complex and amazing. Plus the show is based off a book by Kass Morgan - which I fully intend on reading soon. So go watch it right now!_

 _And comments, concerns, questions? Just shoot me and ask on my blog via the Iris Message or you can send me something on via the PM or the reviews. I'd love to know what you thought of this and what you think of all the other stories I have written._

 _Remember to Smile :)_

 _~Becca_


End file.
